


Satin

by Tofu_Monstrosity



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossdressing, Other, Secrets, Skeletons In The Closet, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofu_Monstrosity/pseuds/Tofu_Monstrosity
Summary: We all have skeletons in our closet we would do anything to hide. For some of us, however, those skeletons take the form of pale pink satin nightgowns.





	Satin

**Author's Note:**

> I am slowly moving my works from FF.net over here.   
> Questions, comments, concerns, requests? I'm on Twitter as @MonstrosityTofu

He sat in his room. His various machines whirring in an almost musical tone. It was beautiful, at least to him. The noise bothered Raven terribly; Robin never came in here to listen; Beast Boy couldn’t keep his hands off of everything; and Starfire pushed every button. That was one of the reasons he kept his door locked. 

One of the reasons.

The metallic teen sat on the titanium table that was his bed as he felt the soft satin garment in his hands. He could feel in his cybernetic senses the threads of the garment that rubbed against him. The fabric was delicate and so beautiful. He smiled and stood up. 

With a heavy clunking of his metal feet he strode to the mirror. He held up the satin nightgown to his bulky body, a body he had never felt comfortable in. Even before the accident all those years ago. 

A young Victor Stone would have never admitted to feeling this way. No, he was a star tight end at Jump City High. He could’ve gone pro, except his father didn’t want him to. No, his father wanted his straight-A student to work at S.T.A.R labs with him. Victor wanted something else entirely. That was the day they got in an argument. That was the day his mother died and Victor himself lost 85% of his body in an accident and it was replaced with robotic schematics. 

The robotic teen sighed and set the garment on the metal table next to him. He wanted to cry, to scream and punch holes in the walls, but he couldn’t. His friends would find out and he would be ruined. He sighed and hung the sleek garment back in his closet. 

“Cyborg?” A voice came from the other side of the steel door. Cyborg closed the closet to answer. 

Standing on the other side was the little grass stain he had become fond of. Beast Boy looked up at his cybernetic friend with his gorgeous green eyes that Cyborg dreamed of. “Hey man, what’s up with you?” Beast Boy asked, his voice cracking in a cute way 

“Nothin’ man…” Cyborg muttered, knowing that the green boy wouldn’t believe him. He had been hiding his feelings for so long and he didn’t want Beast Boy to know. 

“Really man? You’ve been acting all Raven-ish ever since we went to the mall a few days ago. What’s up? Can I come in bro?” Beast Boy tried to weasel his way into Cyborg’s room but the bulky teen blocked him off.

“I said I’m fine.” Cyborg stated with a growl. Beast Boy looked up at him, startled by his friend’s tone. 

“What the hell man?” Beast Boy was surprised Cyborg would snap at him like that. 

“I said I’m fine.” Cyborg retorted. While they tended to argue a lot, Beast Boy had never seen his friend this angry with him. Cyborg hated having to yell at Beast Boy, his secret was too important. 

“Jesus Cy, what’s gotten into you?” Beast Boy asked right before he morphed into a little green housefly and zoomed past him. Cyborg spun around just as Beast Boy morphed back into his usual human form and his feet touched the floor. “What crawled up your ass and died?” He joked as he hopped up on Cyborg’s bed. 

“BB, I said I was fine. Now will ya get out of here?” Cyborg stomped over to him to yank him out of the room. He got as far as grabbing Beast Boy’s arm before the boy shifted his body into that of a green anaconda. Cyborg growled as Beast Boy slithered past him and shifted back into his human form. Right in front of Cyborg’s closet.

“You fucking grass stain I said get out!” Cyborg roared and lunged at Beast Boy. Out of sheer reflex Beast Boy shifted into the first thing he could think of, a hummingbird, and dodged Cyborg’s attack. This sent the cybernetic teen falling into the closet doors, instantly snapping and buckling them at the point of impact. 

And to Cyborg’s horror he accidentally exposed what was in his closet. Beast Boy couldn’t keep his animal form and he shifted back human in shock of what he saw. Cyborg sat up, holding his aching head, he opened his eye to see Beast Boy staring at him with his mouth hanging wide open. Cyborg was perplexed for a moment before taking in his surroundings; he was sitting in his closet. 

Cyborg leapt to his feet and tried putting the doors back up but it was a fruitless effort. “Cy?” Beast Boy spoke up. “What is all of that?” He pointed inside of Cyborg’s closet where, hanging neatly on hangers, were various women’s clothing. 

“It’s uh…” Cyborg scrambled for an explanation but he couldn’t think of a good excuse for the few dresses and his favorite satin nightgown hanging in the closet. “It’s my girlfriend’s.” He quickly thought of a justification but he knew Beast Boy wouldn’t buy it. 

“No offence Cy but we would know if you had a girlfriend. And I’m pretty sure Raven wouldn’t be caught dead in anything that pink, and it’s all too big for Star. So, mind tellin’ me what’s up?” He asked, genuinely curious. 

“None of your beeswax.” Cyborg growled, he could feel his stomach rise into his throat and he felt sick knowing that his secret, the one he had kept so closely guarded, had been found out by none other than his best friend, and crush, Beast Boy. 

“C’mon Cy, we’re like best friends, brothers almost! You know you can tell me anything.” Beast Boy didn’t know the pain that his sentence caused Cyborg, that he was seen as a brother instead of a lover. 

“No Beast Boy. Now get out.” Cyborg sighed, standing up and clunking towards the lanky teen. Beast Boy leapt to his feet and held his hands up defensively. 

“Whoa, calm down.” Beast Boy was worried as he saw the rage in Cyborg’s eye. Cyborg lunged again trying to grab the teen but Beast Boy was quicker. He morphed into a green raccoon and ran in-between Cyborg’s legs and transformed into human form facing the closet. 

Beast Boy looked at the various garments in the closet. The satin nightgown caught his eye. It was a pale pink and shimmered almost like a metal. Beast Boy smiled and took it off the hanger and held it up as he faced Cyborg. In holding it up he made the connection in his mind. 

“Hey man…” Beast Boy’s face showed the realization Cyborg feared. Cyborg’s stomach was in his throat, the metal teen had faced Slade, Brother Blood and Trigon and none of that made him as afraid as he was now. “So you uh…wear this?” Beast Boy asked, trying to piece things together. Cyborg scowled and didn’t look at the green teenager. “It’s okay if you do!” Beast Boy tried to save his friendship with Cyborg. “I mean, I wasn’t expecting it but it’s alright.” He smiled, feeling the satin material in his hands. Cyborg didn’t look at him but instead sat on the metal bed. 

“I know you’re just sayin’ that BB.” Cyborg stated, not seeing the shocked look on Beast Boy’s face. 

“No I’m not.” Beast Boy walked over to his friend and sat on the metal table with him and placed an arm around him, the other still holding onto the nightgown. He tried to console his friend. “I mean Terra was…she was into some freaky shit.” He chuckled a bit at the memory. “Hell, Raven is into some real messed up shit too.” Beast Boy blushed, his face growing red as he referred to his girlfriend. “And I’ve caught Robin and Star doin’ weird stuff too.” He stated. “My point is, what you’re into, it’s no big deal, and we all are into something.” Cyborg looked to his friend. He was appalled that his prank pulling, joke-telling and often immature crush was actually taking something serious.

“How do you know all that?” Cyborg asked, his throat still dry. 

“Well, heh,” Now it was Beast Boy’s turn to avoid eye contact. “I kinda like to be a fly on the wall.” He chuckled a bit and Cyborg smiled for the first time that day. Beast Boy saw this and broke out into a toothy grin as well. “That’s the Cy I know.” He stood up off of the table. “Well I gotta see what’s up. Last I heard Starfire was making dinner unsupervised.” He shuddered at the thought as he walked towards the door. He stopped short, realizing he still held the nightgown. Smiling he turned around. “Oh and Cy?” He asked his cybernetic friend, Cyborg looked up at him. “I bet you look cute in this.” Beast Boy winked as he tossed the nightgown back to Cyborg before leaving the room.

Cyborg just sat there, the satin nightgown in hand, completely baffled.


End file.
